Joe Cirella
| birth_place = Hamilton, ON, CAN | draft = 5th overall | draft_year = 1981 | draft_team = Colorado Rockies | career_start = 1981 | career_end = 1997 }} Joe Cirella (born May 9, 1963 in Hamilton, Ontario) is a retired former professional ice hockey player who played 828 NHL games after being taken fifth overall in the 1981 NHL Entry Draft. Playing career He played for the Colorado Rockies/New Jersey Devils, Quebec Nordiques, New York Rangers, Florida Panthers and Ottawa Senators. He retired in 1997 after playing one year in Germany with the Kölner Haie of the Deutsche Eishockey-Liga. He scored the game-winning goal in the 1984 NHL All-Star Game. He was the last former Rockies player in the NHL at the time of his last NHL game. Career statistics --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1980-81 Oshawa Generals OHL 56 5 31 36 220 -- -- -- -- -- 1981-82 Oshawa Generals OHL 3 0 1 1 10 11 7 10 17 32 1981-82 Colorado Rockies NHL 65 7 12 19 52 -- -- -- -- -- 1982-83 Oshawa Generals OHL 56 13 55 68 110 17 4 16 20 37 1982-83 New Jersey Devils NHL 2 0 1 1 4 -- -- -- -- -- 1983-84 New Jersey Devils NHL 79 11 33 44 137 -- -- -- -- -- 1984-85 New Jersey Devils NHL 66 6 18 24 143 -- -- -- -- -- 1985-86 New Jersey Devils NHL 66 6 23 29 147 -- -- -- -- -- 1986-87 New Jersey Devils NHL 65 9 22 31 111 -- -- -- -- -- 1987-88 New Jersey Devils NHL 80 8 31 39 191 19 0 7 7 49 1988-89 New Jersey Devils NHL 80 3 19 22 155 -- -- -- -- -- 1989-90 Quebec Nordiques NHL 56 4 14 18 67 -- -- -- -- -- 1990-91 Quebec Nordiques NHL 39 2 10 12 59 -- -- -- -- -- 1990-91 New York Rangers NHL 19 1 0 1 52 6 0 2 2 26 1991-92 New York Rangers NHL 67 3 12 15 121 13 0 4 4 23 1992-93 New York Rangers NHL 55 3 6 9 85 -- -- -- -- -- 1993-94 Florida Panthers NHL 63 1 9 10 99 -- -- -- -- -- 1994-95 Florida Panthers NHL 20 0 1 1 21 -- -- -- -- -- 1995-96 Milwaukee Admirals IHL 40 1 8 9 65 5 0 1 1 20 1995-96 Ottawa Senators NHL 6 0 0 0 4 -- -- -- -- -- 1996-97 Cologne Sharks DEL 49 2 7 9 164 -- -- -- -- -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 828 64 211 275 1448 38 0 13 13 98 Coaching statistics Season Team Lge Type 1997-98 Florida Panthers NHL Assistant Coach 1998-99 Oshawa Generals OHL Assistant Coach 1999-00 Oshawa Generals OHL Assistant Coach 2000-01 Oshawa Generals OHL Assistant Coach 2002-03 Oshawa Generals OHL Assistant Coach 2003-04 Oshawa Generals OHL Assistant Coach References See also *List of OHL seasons *List of NHL players *List of NHL seasons External links * Category:1963 births Category:Colorado Rockies (NHL) draft picks Category:Colorado Rockies (NHL) players Category:Florida Panthers players Category:Kölner Haie players Category:Living people Category:Milwaukee Admirals (IHL) players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:New Jersey Devils players Category:New York Rangers players Category:Oshawa Generals alumni Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:People from Hamilton, Ontario Category:Quebec Nordiques players fr:Joe Cirella it:Joe Cirella